Mancini Cavallo 1001
The Mancini Cavallo 1001 is a sports car in Just Cause 2. Appearance The nose (especially the headlights) seems to be a compressed version of the Jaguar XKR, or the Maserati GranTurismo, whilst the tail seems to come from another car, possibly the Maserati Birdcage 75th concept car. The grille and logo together seem to slightly resemble that of various Aston Martin models. It may also be a reference to the Bugatti Veyron. Mancini is an Italian name, similar to Bugatti. 1001 is also the horsepower of the Bugatti Veyron. Also Cavallo means horse in Italian. It is one of 4 supercars in Just Cause 2. The others being the Titus ZJ, Garret Traver-Z and the Civadier 999. So far it is known to appear in red, light green, orange, purple and white paint schemes. Performance This car is one of the fastest sports cars available, but it is difficult to handle. At full speed it feels heavier than expected and when turning it begins to drift. This will be noticeable if it is driven on the racetrack at Bandar Selekeh. With its high speed and acceleration, it can easily topple Baby Panay statues and escape the Panau Military. However, try not to collide into anything lest your high-speed escape come to a screeching halt. Just Cause 3 features the Mugello Vistosa which has similar performance to this car. The Cavallo has a tendency to lose control when the brake is held for long periods of time. It is better to tap the brake than to hold it. Also, it will spin out of control when brushing objects at high speeds, so it is safer to slow down when driving through city streets or over rough terrain. The Cavallo is a low armor vehicle and cannot withstand much damage before the engine catches fire. Try not to collide with anything at high speeds because it has a tendency to blow up if crashed into something at a very high speed. Locations It's common in Panau City, but is otherwise a very rare car. It is also fairly common in cities. *Very rarely in traffic. *A hangar-like shed on the Bandar Selekeh island, at X:9220; Y:11715. Just down the road from a Propaganda Trailer. Red-marked. *In traffic, in Panau City. *In traffic, on the highway that passes by the PBC Tower. *Rarely in the countryside. *One can be found inside the Kem Hutan military supply depot, which later becomes an Ular Boys stronghold in the Senjakala Islands. It's a odd place for such a vehicle. Perhaps the stronghold commander raced in his free time? Sri Irawan could make use of this vehicle, however, racing on the Bandar Selekeh racetrack. *One with an unique bright red color will be provided for these Race Challenges: "Downtown Highway"; "Utara Bridge Insanity"; "The Raya Race" and "West Tanah Raya Highway Run". *This vehicle can be found driving on the Panau City overpass and at Bandar Selekeh while having the vehicle discoloration glitch. See Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches for more. Gallery Panau City highway bridge Mancini Cavallo 1001.jpg|At Panau City. Mancini Cavallo 1001 at Kem Hutan.jpg|In the Kem Hutan Stronghold. Mancini Cavallo 1001 (orange).jpg Mancini emblem closeup.png|Close-up of the chevron-shaped emblem Bandar Selekeh "pit stop" with Mancini Cavallo 1001.jpg Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in Panau